1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to decorative scroll work employed in enhancing the appearance of fences, railings, and the like.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Various metallic scrolls for wrought iron fences, in various design forms, have been known and used throughout the time that such fences have been known, the prior art scrolls being traditionally formed of the same material as the fence, and attached to the posts by welding or the like.